Baldur's Gate (game)
Baldur's Gate is a computer role-playing game in a high fantasy setting, developed by BioWare and released in 1998 by Interplay Entertainment. It was the first game in the Baldur's Gate series, which spawned a further three games before the story arc was concluded. Plot The great sage Alaundo foretold the death of the god of murder, Bhaal, and also of his many children. The prophet's words rang true as always. Before the Time of Troubles, Bhaal saw his death coming as well and forced himself upon the women of every race in Faerûn, hoping to spawn vessels through which he could resurrect himself. In the year 1368 DR, these children of the dead god are now coming of age, unbeknownst to nearly everyone. Meanwhile, an iron shortage is crippling the southern Sword Coast region. All of the ore coming out of the local mine near Nashkel rots soon after it has been smelted, turning whatever it is made into, be it weapons or armour, useless. The resulting iron shortage has resulted in items made of iron becoming more valuable than gold. Bandits now plague the roads in an attempt to steal what is left from those who paid far more than usual for it in the first place. The city of Baldur's Gate sends out Flaming Fist mercenaries in a near-futile attempt to police the roads but otherwise closes its gates and harbours to all traffic. Accusations are hurled at the state of Amn despite their pleas of innocence and war seems to be on the horizon while a youngster from the library-fortress of Candlekeep is told to prepare for travel. You play the youngster and after watching your father, Gorion, die at the hands of a mysterious armoured figure you begin an adventure that will affect the Sword Coast from Baldur's Gate to Tethyr. After curing the iron shortage and taking care of the bandits you discover that the Iron Throne is the perpetrator of the entire mess in an effort to force people to buy iron from them at hugely inflated prices from an old dwarven mine they found in the Cloakwood forest. Foiling their plans again, you discover the armoured figure that killed your father is taking over the local Iron Throne operations and installing himself as a Grand Duke of Baldur's Gate so he can force a war between the city and Amn that will cause the deaths of thousands which, in turn will cause him to ascend as the next god of murder through the divine blood of Bhaal in his veins. You discover that you share that divine blood and that the armoured figure is Sarevok, your half-brother. You have to either stop him from being apotheosised before you do or simply put a stop to his evil. Either way, you must kill him. Tales of the Sword Coast Baldur's Gate: Tales of the Sword Coast: This is the expansion pack for Baldur's Gate which adds four bonus areas to the existing Baldur's Gate game map: Ulgoth's Beard, a pirate island, an ice island, and Durlag's Tower. These areas provide additional side quests and exploration within the main story line. In addition, it allows the player to reach higher levels of power with increased experience point caps, wielding more powerful spells and better weaponry. Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition It has been announced that a "Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition" is currently being worked on by Overhaul Games.http://www.baldursgate.com/ This version will enhance the original game to work on newer technology like the iPad. The game will also get a few new features and story elements. It was at first set to be released in September 18 2012, but the date was pushed to November 30. because Trent Oster felt they could make it even better.http://www.neogamr.net/news/beamdogs-trent-oster-talks-about-baldurs-gate-enhanced-edition New features The enhanced edition will bring at least 3 new characters, some new areas and more story * Rasaad yn Bashir - A Calishite monk on a journey to seek out inner solace after the death of his brother. * Neera - A half-elf wild mage who isn't in full control of her magic, and also seems to be a possible romance option… * Dorn IL-Khan - A half-orc blackguard on a path of bloody revenge. * Black Pits * Cloud Peaks * Enhanced interface * New cinematics * Improved multiplayer * All Baldur's Gate 2 specific features included External links * Official Baldur's Gate site * TeamBG - Baldur's Gate Modding site * Spellhold Studios - Baldur's Gate Modding site * The Gibberlings Three - Baldur's Gate Modding site * Légendes - Baldur's Gate French Language Modding Community * Wikia for the serie of Baldur's Gate games Reference de:Baldur's Gate Category:Baldur's Gate computer game Category:Computer games